


Coin-Operated Boy

by angelsaves



Series: Coin-Operated Boy [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Dom/sub, Dominance, F/M, M/M, Multi, Shaving, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 02:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsaves/pseuds/angelsaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Completely shameless, pointless id-fic with no redeeming social value whatsoever, in which Richie and a new friend cheerfully dom the shit out of Carts, and he loves it. Contains D/s (D/D/s? Wait, I think that's a dentist), shaving kink, and an original female character who looks like Lucy Liu. (Seriously, not kidding about the id-fic part.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coin-Operated Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely inspired by [this chat-fic](http://nicolasechs.livejournal.com/81723.html) by [nicolasechs](http://archiveofourown.org/users/nicolasechs/) and [puckling](http://archiveofourown.org/users/puckling/). Title from the eponymous song by the Dresden Dolls ([lyrics](http://www.dresdendolls.com/downloads_n_lyrics/lyrics/coinoperatedboy.htm), [video](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YAnyYTjjhJ0)). Betaed lightning-quick by [impertinence](http://archiveofourown.org/users/impertinence/).

Jeff wonders just how this became his life. It seems like one minute, he was miserably lonely in Columbus, and the next, he was -- well. On his knees in Richie's beachfront house, naked and so hard it almost hurts, letting Richie shave him. Not just his face, oh no. That's not enough for Richie. 

"All over" is what he said, before. "I want to shave you all over," and he ran one hand possessively over Jeff's ass. Jeff was embarrassed and turned on all at once, the blush prickling his face, and he agreed to it. He'd agree to anything Richie said in that voice.

And now here they are, Jeff kneeling on a clean white sheet, Richie in front of him, slowly moving the clippers down the thin line of blond hair on Jeff's chest. The tip of his tongue sticks out, like he's concentrating. "Hold still," he says.

"I am holding still," Jeff says.

"You were squirming," Richie says. He finishes reducing Jeff's chest hair to stubble -- his armpit hair is already gone -- and moves down to his happy trail. "You don't get off until I say you do, Carts. No cheating."

Jeff grits his teeth. "Yes, sir," he forces himself to say. 

Richie glances up at him with a little lopsided smile. "Good boy," he says. Then he goes back to work, nudging Jeff's dick out of the way like it's no big deal and buzzing off his pubes. "Now the razor," he says.

"What?" Jeff asks.

Richie smirks. "You didn't think this was enough, did you?" He strokes the stubble above Jeff's dick against the grain, making him shiver. "I bought ladies' razors."

"Jesus." Jeff shifts his weight and watches as Richie fills a big bowl with warm water, gets a towel and shaving cream, and opens the pack of brightly-colored razors. 

"Pick one," Richie says, offering him the razors. Jeff selects a pink one and holds it -- clutches it, more like -- while Richie wets his chest and smears it with foam. Then Richie takes it back and drags it down over Jeff's pec, leaving behind a trail that feels weirdly cold.

"That feels -- so weird," Jeff says. Richie just smiles and keeps going. Every so often, he swishes the razor in the bowl of water. When he's done, he pokes Jeff in the center of his chest and says, "Sit down so I can get your legs."

That's an even weirder feeling, Richie slowly working his way up Jeff's legs from ankle to knee with clippers and a fresh razor, then up his thighs, careful and methodical. He nudges Jeff's legs apart, looks at his junk thoughtfully, then says, "Turn over. Hands and knees."

Jeff gulps, but does as he says. Richie rests one hand on his ass and tells him, "You better hold extra-still for this." And then, oh God, Richie starts to shave his balls. The vibration from the clippers feels good there, better than he expected, and he groans. He'd do anything to get Richie to touch his dick right now, but he knows he can't have it.

Richie laughs softly. "I'm not going to jerk you off yet," he says. "Be patient." He dabs silky shaving cream on Jeff's balls, then gets started with the razor, tiny strokes of cold. Jeff's vision starts to go a little twinkly, and he realizes he's holding his breath. He forces himself to breathe. Now is not the time to pass out.

Finally, Richie says, "All done," and Jeff stands up, shaking out the kinks in his arms and legs. He looks down to his feet and sees, Jesus, all the hair that used to be on his body scattered across the sheet in little piles.

"Going to save it?" he asks.

"I could," Richie says, and somehow Jeff finds that hotter than an actual answer would have been. "Why don't you go take a shower?"

"I thought --" Jeff starts to say.

"After you shower. Get yourself all pretty," Richie says.

"God, you're a dick," Jeff says. 

"That's news. I'll be waiting." Richie sprawls on the couch. Infuriatingly, his eyes don't drop below Jeff's chin. 

Jeff tries to think of something snappy to say back, but, fuck, he's got nothing. He turns on his heel and heads for the bathroom, just hoping that Richie is looking at his ass as he goes.

The hot water feels incredible on his bare skin. He feels so smooth that he keeps rubbing his legs together as he soaps up. God, he could touch himself forever and not even bother with his dick -- well, maybe he won't go quite that far. His hand strays down to his balls, and they're so sensitive they practically light up. Better stop, then. Got to save something for later.

He considers getting dressed after he dries off, then rejects the idea. "Richie!" he yells, coming out of the bathroom naked. "I'm all clean!"

"Good," Richie says. This time he does look at Jeff, looks him up and down like he likes what he sees. "Get dressed. We're going out."

"What do you mean, we're going out? I thought you were going to fuck me," Jeff says. 

"Oh, I am." Richie grins at him. "Later. First, I'm taking you out."

"What am I supposed to wear, a skirt?" Jeff jokes. Then he stops. "You... you're not going to make me wear a skirt, are you?"

"You have the legs for it," Richie says thoughtfully. "Nah, not tonight. Shorts, though."

"Good," Jeff says, relieved. 

"And go commando."

***

Richie chooses the bar and buys the first round of drinks, and Jeff perches on a stool at one of the little tables. He wishes there were a subtle way he could rub his legs together. Is that why girls sit with their legs crossed? 

It takes a while, longer than usual, but eventually, Richie comes back to the table with their drinks -- and a beautiful Lucy Liu-lookalike in a gray tank top. "Hi," Jeff says, smiling at her. "I'm Jeff."

"Nice to meet you, Jeff," she says, easing herself into the seat next to his, which gives him an excellent view of her equally-excellent rack. "I'm Anna."

"I thought we might get along," Richie says. He slides Jeff's beer across the table to him, already opened. 

"Oh yeah?" Jeff sips the beer, which is cold and tastes decent, all he really cares about.

"Yeah," Richie says. "She and I both like blonds, for one thing."  Jeff glances over at Anna, who raises her eyebrows at him over her glass. "Want to ask her to come home with us?"

"Wait, what?" It's not like he and Richie haven't brought girls back with them for three-ways before, but usually they ask each other with, like, facial expressions, or when the girl in question is taking a bathroom break. This is new.

"Ask her to come home with us." Richie gestures between them with his beer bottle. "Nicely."

Jeff clears his throat and turns to Anna. "Would you, uh... like to come home with us?"

"Do you want me to?" she asks, lazily stirring her drink and setting the slice of lime spinning.

Does he? Jeff thinks about it for a moment. If he says no, Richie will probably still take him home and fuck him. If he says yes, he has no real idea what he's in for... but he kind of suspects he's going to like it. "Yes," he says. 

"So ask the lady nicely," Richie says, kicking him under the table.

Jeff rolls his eyes. "Anna, would you please come home with us?"

"I'd be glad to." Anna knocks her shoe against Jeff's, then rubs their legs together. He shivers at the silky feeling; she looks pleased, but not surprised. That makes him think that maybe she and Richie discussed more than just his hair color and enjoyment of threesomes.

"Aw, look, he's blushing," Richie says.

"Screw you," Jeff says, and takes a swig of beer. When he puts the bottle down, Anna and Richie are both smiling. He feels a little bit threatened by those smiles, but in the good way that has him shifting in his seat. He had no idea how many seams were on the inside of a pair of plaid shorts before tonight. His shaved skin feels incredibly sensitive just in general, and now that he has a semi... well. It's kind of intense.

The three of them take a cab back to Richie's -- to _their_ place. Jeff finds himself sitting between Anna and Richie in the back. He's sure the last time he did this, there was a little more room, but then, he doesn't really feel like complaining about having the two of them pressed up against him so tightly.

When they get inside, Jeff blushes, seeing the sheet still spread out. Anna smiles. "Jeff, aren't you too warm in all that?"

He glances down at himself in his T-shirt and shorts, momentarily confused.

"That measn 'take off your clothes,'" Richie clarifies.

" _Oh._ " Jeff takes off his shirt, then his shorts. He almost has to look up at Anna, who's still in her heels.

"On your knees," she says, and then he really does have to look up at her.

"Good boy," Richie says, a little hoarsely.

"Do you have a collar for him?" Anna asks Richie over Jeff's head, and oh, God, he's never thought about that before, but it's like a hotline to his dick.

"Not yet," Richie says, like _he's_ thought of it, even if Jeff hasn't. "I could get a tie from the bedroom, though."

"Jeff, would you like that?" Anna touches his chin. Her fingernails are short and painted with pink glitter, not what he would have expected, but pretty.

"Yes," he says.

"Good. Go ahead and get one, Mike." Anna sits down on the couch, facing Jeff, and takes off her shoes. "How do you like this, Jeff?"

"What do you mean?" he asks, a little unsteady.

"Put your hands behind your back," she says, and he does. "This," she continues. "Being on your knees for us to play with, shaved all over so you're like a nice new Ken doll, fresh out of the box. How do you like it?"

Her voice is doing things to him. Jeff squirms, keeping his hands locked together. "A lot," he says. "I like it a lot."

"Good," Anna says. "That's what I like. If you stop liking it, say 'red.' Do you like eating pussy?"

Richie comes back into the room then; Jeff can hear his footsteps. "Yes," he says.

"Put the tie on him," Anna tells Richie. "Are you any good at it, Jeff?"

"I'm all right," Jeff says, and Richie laughs, slipping the tie over Jeff's head and tightening the knot. He must have tied it on himself first. Jeff's sorry he missed that.

"How is he at sucking dick, Mike?" Anna leans back and lets her legs fall open, just a little.

"All right," Richie says, and laughs again, like an asshole.

"I think he should practice both tonight," Anna says. She plays with the hem of her flowery skirt, giving Jeff a glimpse of even more thigh, but not the goods, not yet. "Mike, if you sit down next to me, he can switch back and forth without getting off his knees."

"I like the way you think," Richie says. He sits next to her, and she pulls him closer. Jeff looks at their thighs pressed together, Richie's lightly covered in dark hair, Anna's shaved. Like Jeff's. Jesus. "Ladies first."

"All right," Anna says. She pulls her skirt up the rest of the way, then reaches out for the tie around Jeff's neck and drags him in by it.

He goes willingly, licking his way into her folds. Her pussy is shaved, something he ordinarily wouldn't pay much attention to -- the fun parts are the same either way -- except that his mind keeps sticking on how he's shaved too, and it's hot as fuck. "Can I use my hands?" he asks, leaning back a little.

"No," Anna says, petting his hair. "Right now, you're driving with a hands-free device." She laughs at her own joke.

Well, nobody's perfect. Jeff gets back to work, nuzzling at her clit and tonguing inside her until she's squirming against his face. The muscles of his ass are starting to tingle with the effort of keeping him upright, and he's getting harder and harder.

"Your turn," Anna says. Jeff feels a tug on his tie. He licks his lips, and then Richie's dick bobs into view. 

"That's right," Richie says as Jeff wraps his mouth around it. He grabs a handful of Jeff's hair, making him yelp a little around his mouthful of dick.

"Gently," Anna says. "If you break your toy, you can't have another one."

Richie's fingers relax a little, and, to reward him, Jeff takes him even deeper, the smooth head bumping against his soft palate, then sliding past. "Mmm," Richie says, and " _Mmm,_ " and when Jeff pulls back, he sees that they're kissing.

He keeps on sucking while Richie and Anna make out, feeling almost ignored in a way that really does it for him -- like he's a sex doll or a vibrator, just there to do a job. So he'll do it well, and ignore his throbbing dick.

After a little while, Anna tugs on his tie until he lets Richie's dick go and looks up at her. "Would you like him to finger you while you eat me out?" Anna asks.

Jeff groans, almost in spite of himself. "Yes, please," he says.

"Good," Anna says. "Get up on all fours." He does as she says, and she eases herself forward a little for better access. Richie gets off the couch.

Jeff dives gratefully back into Anna's pussy. This time, she helps him out a little, slipping her fingers in alongside to rub at her clit, gently pushing his head this way or that. She's making little sounds now too, too high-pitched to be moans but not quite high enough to be squeaks. He's so busy that it's a total surprise when Richie's hand settles heavily on his ass; he jumps, making Anna squeak for real.

"I'm back," Richie says unnecessarily. "Are you ready for me?"

"Yeah," Jeff says.

"Don't stop," Anna says.

He doesn't, but it's a near thing. Richie's finger sliding into him is a good kind of burn, and he gasps against Anna's clit before coming back to himself.

"That's right," Anna says. "A little harder now."

Jeff obeys, and she bucks against his mouth. "Mike, I think he can take another one."

Richie opens him up more, and he licks harder at Anna's clit, and then she lets out a breathy sound and comes.

"Move back, please," Anna says. "Thank you. Good boy, Jeff." 

She scoots back and pulls down her skirt, probably oversensitive, and Jeff pushes his hips back against Richie's fingers. His whole world shrinks down to Richie and his ass, which sounds weird when he thinks about it, but feels great.

Anna catches her breath and says, "Mike, do you want to fuck him or shall I?"

"I want to watch you fuck him," Richie says, and he twists his fingers inside Jeff, making him groan.

"Jeff, would you like that?" Anna asks.

"Yes, please," Jeff says. Jesus, this is his lucky day. Richie pulls out and sits on the floor next to him.

Anna takes off her skirt and tank top. Her tits are beautiful, less than a handful but more than a mouthful. "Ask me nicely," she says, looking down at him, fuck, like some kind of goddess, while he's still on all fours.

"Please, will you fuck me?" he asks. 

"Yes, I will," Anna says. "Mike, would you put the condom on him? -- No, Jeff, stay like that."

"I'll just --" Richie starts to say, then breaks off. He presses up against Jeff to get it on, like he's going to fuck him, and Jeff tilts his head back automatically. Richie kisses the side of his neck, then goes back to where he was sitting.

"Good," Anna says. She slides herself onto the sheet under him, knees on either side of his hips. He hadn't been sure if she meant she was going to use her fingers or what, but he knows that even if it's his dick and he's on top, she's still going to be doing the fucking. Then she reaches up and wraps one hand around the knot in his tie. "Ready?" she asks.

Jeff looks down at her, spread out like a gorgeous painting or something. "God, I hope so," he says.

Anna laughs. "You can do it," she says. "Don't you think he can, Mike?"

Jeff glances over at Richie, who's jerking himself with slow strokes, just getting started. "I bet he can," Richie says.

Anna raises her eyebrows. "See? Now be a good boy and stick it in me."

Jeff thrusts into her, and she welcomes him in, wrapping her strong legs around him. God, the feeling of her -- tight and warm around him, and so smooth where their skin rubs together. It's fucking amazing, maybe because of all the anticipation. 

"God, you look good," Richie says. "Come on, Carts, really give it to her."

He looks down at Anna, who grins. "You heard the man," she says, so he drives into her harder. He wants to kiss her so badly he's almost panting with it. 

"I think he wants to kiss you," Richie says, his voice floating by. "He's got that look, like a dog looking at a plate of steaks."

"Ask me nicely," Anna says. Sweat is standing out on her forehead, and she's smiling at him.

"Can I kiss you?" he asks.

"Mike, do you think that was nice enough?"

"Nah," Richie says lazily.

"Don't stop," Anna says, digging her heels into the backs of his thighs. "Ask me again, Jeff."

Jeff bites his lower lip and thrusts again, hard, to boost his confidence a little. Then he asks, "Can I please kiss you... Miss Anna?"

"Oh, I like that," she says happily. "Yes, you may."

He leans down and kisses her cheek and the corner of her mouth first -- polite, right? -- and then crushes their mouths together. She kisses back enthusiastically, nipping at his lips with her teeth, and he speeds up their rhythm. 

"Mike, I think this is a little too easy for him," Anna says when Jeff pulls away to catch his breath. 

"I think so too," Richie says. Jeff glances over at him -- he's getting up on his knees and fumbling with a condom wrapper.

"Jeff, do you think you can take it?" Anna asks. "I want you to."

"Yeah," Jeff says. "I think so."

"Good," Anna says, and her smile is like the sun.

Jeff keeps going, rocking his hips against Anna's, while Richie gets him lubed up. He hopes he doesn't lose his boner on her; that would suck. He wants to... to please her, or whatever.

His face must look strange, because Anna says, "Mike, tell Jeff something nice."

"You're not bad," Richie says, and Jeff feels like he's glowing.

Anna looks at Richie over Jeff's shoulder. "This will probably work best if you just take him by the hips," she says, and Jeff shudders with how turned on he is.

"Sounds good." Richie wraps his big hands around Jeff's hips, and each fingertip feels like a separate point of fire on his skin.

And then Richie slams into him, and Anna thrusts back. Jeff is caught between them like a toy, and it feels so good that tears start to sting his eyes.

"It's okay," Anna says. "You're doing -- oh! -- such a good job."

"Yeah," Richie says, and kisses Jeff right on the top knob of his spine. Jeff comes so hard he sees stars.

His vision swims back into focus, and Anna pulls him down by the tie for another kiss. Behind him, Richie jerks and comes, groaning into Jeff's back.

"Oof," Anna says. "Come on, let's get untangled." She pushes Jeff and Richie into the shower, where Jeff dazedly lets Richie clean him up. Once he has pajama bottoms on, Jeff notices the smell of coffee.

Anna brushes past them towards the shower, and Richie calls over his shoulder, "I left you clothes." Did he? Jeff didn't notice.

They sit at the kitchen table, where Richie pours Jeff a cup of coffee and makes a plate of peanut butter sandwiches. He's munching one when Anna comes back out in a pair of sweats, sits down next to him, and grabs a sandwich. "How do you feel?" she asks.

"Good," Jeff says, then adds, in the interest of fairness, "sort of stoned."

Anna gulps down a bite of sandwich. "That's normal," she says. "I think they call it 'subdrop.'" She actually puts air quotes around the word, like a dork. Jeff kind of likes that about her.

Richie nudges him with his knee. "I liked that," he says. "I'd be good with doing it again sometime."

Jeff feels his cheeks getting red, so he looks down at his half-full coffee. "I'd like that a lot," he says.

"Cool," Anna says. "I'll give you my number." She reaches out to ruffle Jeff's hair and adds, "You were a very good boy."

Jeff grins. "Thanks." He _is_ a pretty damn good boy, he thinks, letting Richie take his hand. And he's really looking forward to next time.


End file.
